


Don't Feed After Midnight

by MysticKitten42



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But with a horror vibe, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by the movie Gremlins, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pygmy Puffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: There were two rules: don’t get the creature wet —we’ve cast an Impervius Charm on the lot just to be sure,George said — and no food after midnight. Harry wasn’t sure why.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807192
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	Don't Feed After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: In the Dead of Night, 333 words.

“What is that thing?” Draco eyed the creature with disdain.

“Abyssinian Pygmy Puff,” Harry replied. “The latest craze at George’s shop.” 

Smaller and fluffier than a traditional Pygmy Puff, the tiny furball had large, golden eyes and seemed wise beyond its years. It immediately leapt onto Draco, ran up his arm and nestled under his chin.

“It can stay,” Draco relented. “It clearly has superior taste.”

There were two rules: don’t get the creature wet — _we’ve cast an Impervius Charm on the lot just to be sure,_ George said — and no food after midnight. Harry wasn’t sure why. 

“Fluffy? What a plebeian name,” Draco scoffed. “Could you be any more obvious?”

“Didn’t you have a stuffed dragon named Fluffy?” Harry countered.

Draco sniffed and became very interested in the newspaper.

Fluffy quickly became a part of their family. She sat on Draco’s shoulder while he drank tea, eager to share his chocolate digestive biscuits. The pair were inseparable. But Harry drew the line at bedtime. Cute or not, there was no way he was sharing with the tiny rodent. 

Draco awoke in the dead of night. He poked Harry, who had been snoring happily.

_Thud._

The water in his cup sloshed and spilt over the rim. 

_Boom._

It came from downstairs. 

“What is that?” Draco hissed. The sounds grew louder, shaking the walls.

“Er, Draco, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Fluffy’s learned how to get out of her cage.”

“Clever girl,” Draco said. He turned to Harry in fear. “I may have left some chocolate digestives on the kitchen table.”

They both looked at the clock. 2:53 am.

_Thump!_

Draco nudged Harry out of bed. Harry looked back, incredulous. 

“You expect me to go down there?”

“Potter, you defeated the Dark Lord. This is clearly your territory.” Draco gave Harry a gentle shove.

Harry slipped out into the hall, but he wasn’t gone long. He slammed the door shut, pale and out of breath.

“We may have to move.”


End file.
